I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a database management system and a method of managing a database.
II. Background Information
Applications, such as business applications, allow a user to work in different contexts. Such applications adapt the information displayed, and the actions or objects, which the user may select, according to a respective context. However, the context is not explicitly modeled. Instead, it is implicitly given by the various screens of an application's user interface. Limited context information is kept when the user switches to another screen. While some applications use lists of recently or frequently used objects, the relationship of these objects with respect to the user's activities is unknown to the application.
Therefore, conventional applications provide context information that is poor and unavailable for generic algorithms. Instead, the context sensitivity has to be hard coded for each screen. Embodiments consistent with the present invention address problems encountered with conventional applications, improve context representations in applications, and improve the relevance of data displayed to a user in a situation.